Oliver's Present
by Obsidian Blues
Summary: A man receives a mysterious present to give to a man in silent hill.


hello everyone, this is my first story. i like to keep things experimental. this was all flow of thought, so if you see any lower case words that should be capsed, it's cuz i didn't catch it when i revised the punctuation. I actually didn't read through it at all yet.

oh, and i thought i'd do something interesting with the chapter system. you'll see what it is at the end. hope you all enjoy. i hope there will be more to come.

chapter 1 - train

"Hello Sir, will you be boarding the train to Silent Hill?" the man asked me.

"Actually, I really wasn't planning on it, I didn't even know that trains went to silent hill or that silent hill even had a train station,"

"Silly man, don't you know anything, of course Silent Hill has a train station!" a woman said; she had a little girl in a red dress beside her.

"No, I'm not headed to silent hill," I said gruffly.

"Oh, that's too bad. well, if you do get there, please deliver this to Oliver, he is a dear friend of mine," the man said and handed me a present.

"I'm... not going to silent hill," I said again.

"I am!" the little girl next to the lady said.

"Oh are you little missy? well, it's too bad. I gave it to this guy here, he's gonna deliver it to Oliver, everything will be a-okay!" he told her.

I walked down the flight of stairs into the train station. I showed the guard my ticket and held onto the present for Oliver. I entertained the thought of opening it. but I thought about how it would feel if someone opened a gift that was for me before I got it. I wouldn't be very happy.

"Mommy! I wanna deliver the present to Oliver!" the little girl said.

"No, it looks like he's the delivery man, sorry sweetie, you'll just have to wait till you're older,"

"Why is everyone acting so weird?" I asked myself in internal dialogue, "It feels like everyone is staring at me."

"LAST CALL FOR RAVENWOOD!" the voice on the intercom chimed. I hurried up to the docking station.

"Ravenwood! Ravenwood! Ravenwood! you sir are you headed to Ravenwood?" the train conductor shouted at me.

"Huh?"

"Let me see your ticket, Silent Hill huh? Okay kid, just get on the train." he pushed me onto the train.

"I'm going to Ravenwood!" I shouted back at him.

"Please be seated," he told me. I sat down in a seat. and watched as the mother and the girl in the red dress boarded the train.

"Look mommy! it's the delivery man!" she screamed full of excitement.

"ALL ABOARD!" the man shouted one last time and the doors of the train shut. We were off.

I sat there holding the package in my hand. it was a white box with red ribbon wrapped around it. A pretty basic package, no labeling on it. No message for Oliver.

"Don't open it, you don't want Oliver to get upset," the little girl advised me, peeking over my back.

"Welcome aboard for our journey," the voice on the intercom chimed in, "the next 5 minutes, we have to black out the lights. it's apart of the countywide 'energy conservation act,' load of crap if you ask me! We'll be back in 5 minutes folks. try not freak out."

The lights went out. just like that. Everyone was quiet, listening to the humming of the train running smoothly on the tracks. It was nice. at least I didn't have to hear from the little girl in the red dress for 5 minutes. 5 soothing minutes of peace.

"Holy Shit!" someone shouted a few seats behind me, "something just slithered past my leg!"

"A snake?" another shouted.

"There's a snake on board? Someone turn the lights up!" a woman screamed.

Not even 2 minutes of silence had gone by. I felt something tighten up around my leg. it gripped tighter and tighter. I couldn't feel my leg anymore.

"I think the snake is wrapped around my leg," I said calmly. It was hard to get my blood flowing, mostly because of the meds I'm on.

"Sir, are you okay?" the conductor flashed his flashlight at me and slowly the beam of light traveled down my body to my leg.

"Ladies and gentlem---" the intercom was cut out and only radio fuzz was present. the noise began to pick up louder and louder. It sounded like rain.

"Mommy, I'm scared, I wish we were back in Silent Hill!" the little girl cried.

"Sir, there is no snake around your leg, there isn't anything around your leg, I'd appreciate it if you didn't scare our passengers," the conductor said as he turned the flashlight off.

"Is anyone going to do anything about the radio noise?" an old man complained.

"I wonder what happened up front, it's been longer than 5 minutes," the conductor said to himself.

"Mommy, I'm soo scared!" the little girl screamed.

"I'm headed to the front, nobody panic. you sir, no more 'crying snake.'" the conductor said and headed up to the next car. it seemed like the train was going faster and faster. everything was not all right. I already knew. all's I could do was grip onto Oliver's present tight.

Both my legs began to tense up. I couldn't feel either of them. the snake was back, constricting my tiny blood vessels. I struggled to move my legs, but found the snake was winning. I could smell something putrid, like rotting meat.

The train's speed seemed to be out of control. I attempted to stand worried about the fate of the conductor who mysteriously disappeared but I fell and hit the cold steel floor. The floor was slimy with spilt soda I wanted to imagine. However, I knew this wasn't the case because the smell of rotting meat was particularly strong on the floor. the lights flickered on and I could see for a brief second. The train seemed rusted and everyone was holding on for dear life. I knew what was happening. I reached for Oliver's present that I dropped and gripped it tight

It was all over. Our train collided with something and with a deafening noise coming from the front of the train. We were flung around like rag dolls inside a box. I could only imagine how many of us died.

chapter 2 - hospital bed.

When I awoke...

I found myself on a hospital bed. restrained.

"Doctor, the young man is awake," the nurse spoke to the doctor who was busy filling out forms.

"Son, how are you?" he asked me. Looking over me. It was humbling like an infancy. As if I were crib bound. I was completely useless without him.

"I'm... fine," I managed to squeeze out a contraction and an adjective.

"Son... you know... you're one of two people who survived," he said to me.

"What?"

"The train. It derailed. You're lucky to be alive," he said.

"Where am I?"

"Silent Hill," he smiled.

"I'm... not going... to Silent Hill," I said and fell back asleep. I could hear the doctor shouting the nurse. I think he said i was dying.


End file.
